Nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory compounds (NSAIDs) are widely used for the treatment of pain, inflammation; and acute and chronic inflammatory disorders, such as, for example, osteoarthritis arthritis and rheumatoid arthritis. These compounds inhibit the activity of the enzyme cyclooxygenase (COX), also known as prostaglandin G/H synthase, which is the enzyme that converts arachidonic acid into prostanoids. The NSAIDs also inhibit the production of other prostaglandins, especially prostaglandin G2, prostaglandin H2 and prostaglandin E2, thereby reducing the prostaglandin-induced pain and swelling associated with the inflammation process. The chronic use of NSAIDs has been associated with adverse effects, such as gastrointestinal ulceration and renal and respiratory toxicity. The undesirable side effects are also due to the inhibition of prostaglandin in the affected organ.
Recently two isoforms of cyclooxygenase, encoded by two distinct genes (Kujubu et al, J. Biol. Chem., 266, 12866–12872 (1991)), have been identified—a constitutive form, cyclooxygenase-1 (COX-1), and an inductive form, cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2). It is thought that the antiinflammatory effects of NSAIDs are mediated by the inhibition of COX-2, whereas the side effects seem to be caused by the inhibition of COX-1. The NSAIDs currently on the market either inhibit both isoforms of COX with little selectivity for either isoform or are COX-1 selective.
There is still a need in the art for novel NSAIDs that do not have the adverse side effects associated with prior art compounds. There is also a need for new and improved treatments of inflammatory diseases states and disorders; and ophthalmic diseases and disorders. The invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.